Marine's Hound
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: The worlds of Naruto and One Piece have blended in but it still mostly follows one Piece timeline. Now onto the summary. There is a certain being or beings out in the sea that if you have control of you could rule the seas. The Marines just happened to grab it first but that doesn't mean it will bend to others wills. NarutoxHarem
1. It

I'm creating this story to sort of break from my other stories and this idea came to me while watching One Piece. So here goes. Sorry that it is short, i'm just trying to see if I can get some traction with this story.

**The Marines Hound**

**I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

It was the era of the Great Pirate King when the Marines captured it. It only toke them years of research along with gathering mountains of data and artifacts. On top of that they had to wait a few more years for technology to catch up in order to just secure it and another few more years to control it. What is 'it'? Some considered it Kami, Shinigami, or a demon. Others thought it was the power of a Devil Fruit. The Marines didn't care what it was just only that it was a weapon that can put an end to trouble making pirates. What they did learn from the scriptures was that it was called a Bujii.

When pirates take a look at the bujii they see a teenage boy. He looked about 6 feet 3 (Jiraiya's height) 18 years old have long blonde spikey hair reaching to the middle of his back, pure blue eyes, and sun kissed skin. (No whisker marks). He was wearing a black muscle shirt, black and white with some gray camouflage pants, and black boots with the top portion covered by the pants. But what was most noticed would be a black collar around his neck.

He was known as the Marines Hound as he was unleashed upon anyone the Marines decided with a wanted sign of 100,000 beri or more. One of the only people who can take on the infamous Whitebeard or Gold D. Rogers. He was known as Uzumaki D. Naruto.

**Village Bar**

A group of pirates were celebrating for a special event. Their Captain was now worth over 100,000 beri which got the group excited thinking they were big timers now.

"Captain you are now worth over 100,000 beri just because we raided that village" shouted a pirate holding up his beer.

"The way we are going we can take over the Grand line soon enough!" shouted another pirate as all the pirates cheered with him as the door to the bar swung opened to reveal a familiar blonde figure. He only stepped in a few steps and gained everyone's attention.

"Are you Captain Shinu of the Tear Drop pirates?" he questioned looking at a man wearing black pants, a long sleeve blue jacket, and a black Captains coat over it.

"Yeah who wants to know?" the said man spoke up glaring at him

"Well then I'm sorry about this" he spoke closing his eyes before opening them to reveal bronze eyes with a 'x' like shape in it as the whole placed exploded.

**Marine HQ**

Walking along the halls with chains on his wrists was Naruto next the Admiral Akainu. They enter a nearby room which was currently filled with different ranking admirals. The admirals stepped aside to form a path that lead to Fleet Admiral Sengoku who was sitting behind a desk going through papers. As they went through the crowd they could hear talks about him. Word of his strength and "accomplishments" over the years was passed back and forth with one another until it ended with the two stopping at the front desk. Sengoku looked up from his paper work to stare at Naruto first.

"Good work Naruto" he started be he was interrupted

"Don't call me by first name basis scum. We are in no ways friends. You should know that if wasn't so locked up right now I would kill you and everyone here. And you know I have a chance of pulling it off too" he glared as Sengoku glared back

"I would first kill the bitch next to me. Just because I don't like his face or his ways of doing things" he finished

"Well now that you said your mind I'm going to ignore it and go straight to the point of this meeting. Starting now certain Vice Admirals with exceptional strength are now aloud to be Naruto's guard and owner like Vice Admiral Garp" he stated shocking some of them. It gave them the chance to own one of the most powerful things in the world.

"Oh not all Admirals and other Marine Officials of different ranks" smirked Naruto

"OF CORUSE NOT!" shouted Sengoku. "I'm not stupid enough to do something like that. Someone very powerful needs to be your watcher. I will not have another incident like when I allowed a few Celestial Dragon's to have control of you. You ended up killing the clan head of the Haruno's" he glared remembering the day. The day the Haruno's head was tricked into almost fully releasing his bonds. It took the most powerful Marines to just put him under lock again

"Why the sudden change in rules?" questioned Akainu

"With Pirates like Whitebeard, Red hair Shanks, Sound Snake pirates, and the Uchiha's we need him to be moving around more. If he would just have some kids-"

"-And I would never bring kids into this world that wouldn't be free" interrupted Naruto

"It's in the name of Justice. It's so civilians can go and sleep at night"

"Who are you trying to convince. Me or yourself? Exactly so tell that to someone who believes that crap" Naruto answered back looking at his nails and not even paying attention to him anymore.

"Anyways he will now be moving around the New World in a full on assault eliminating pirates he comes across. That is all" finished Sengoku

"Well if that's the case do you mind if I get a first try with him" spoke a voice walking up to them to reveal it to be Vice Admiral Shin. He was a Vice-admiral that had black hair jell back, white skin with no scratches upon it, and brown eyes. What he was wearing was a typical blue suit with his Vice Admiral coat over it. While he was a powerful Marine he was also extremely arrogant and prideful.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't let you Vice Admiral Shin. Your record is clean and you have done fabulous work in the pass. Alright you are to use him while sailing the waters of the New World to link up with the Spiraling Thousand Fleet (Just guess who they are). You will transfer him to the Admiral in charge there once you arrive" finished ordering Sengoku as Akainu pulled out a card from inside his jacket to hand off to Shin. It was a special red and black vivi card and the only method to control him. Once Shin held the card Akainu gave him a fierce glare.

"If you do anything to make us lose our weapon, you are done for. There won't be any place on earth you can hide" he warned before walking away.

'_Heh, just because you are an Admiral doesn't mean you are better anymore now. With Naruto under my control and can just sick him on you, you bastard. But first comes some revenge'_ Shin thought with an evil smirk as he lead Naruto away

'_Sorry Shin- wait I'm not sorry about this but anyways, the minute we go out and you do something foolish I'm going to escape and they will have your head'_ thought Naruto forming a plan

**Aboard an Navy Warship **

The Navy Warship that Shin was in control of finished their preparations and were now sailing off to the New World. Naruto was standing on the deck watching lazily as Shin barked orders in order to make his men work faster and get the ship moving faster. In his eyes he didn't really care as the quicker they went, the closer his freedom comes. He just needed for it to be done before they reach the fleet. He already knew how strong they were and if he doesn't escape by then, his chances were over.

Looking out to sea he could see the nice ocean view, but with his eyes he can spot other vessels out in sea. With some concentration he could see other Marine vessels and even pirate ships. He was currently focusing on a pirate ship that was attacking a Marine ship. It was good to see a fight were he wasn't forced to participate in.

"Vice-Admiral if you don't mind me asking, where we are heading for first?" questioned a Marine as Shin looked down at him smiling.

"Well that is a simple question. We are heading to Whitebeard's territory" he answered with a smirk looking at Naruto who looked away from him. Once Naruto was sure he was not looking he released a smirk on his face. The Marines looked at Shin in horror or shock as he basically signed their death wish.

"Perfect" he smirked before he released a growl in pain as his collar started to shock him.

"And Naruto will fight Whitebeard and bring me his head" glared Shin holding his vivi card as the Marines started to cheer now as they remembered they had a ultimate weapon onboard.

'_I may change my mind and kill him myself instead of letting Akainu do it if he survives' _he thought as they sailed on to Whitebeard's Territory.


	2. Fight Whitebeard or Freedom

**For the questions asked: Will Naruto become a pirate? Well he will treasure hunt for fun or find money here there. But no he won't go raiding villages for money or other pirates so he won't technically be a pirate. He has a bit of interest for One Piece but only for the adventure of just finding out where it is.**

**The other question was about the Mebuki be clan head of the Haruno's and dying? Who ever said she was the clan head. I never said it, I just said the Clan head for the Haruno's was dead (hint, hint).**

**Sorry for the bit of rush, trying to get to the main story while feeding you bits of info here and there.**

**Also if you are going to review negativity about the story use constructive criticism. No gets better just by telling them their crap for no reason. And you should defiantly not be saying that if you never even created a story. Let's see how well you do. If better congrats you can back yourself up, if not shut-up and enjoy. (Milk-senpai that's for you)**

**The Marines Hound**

**I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

**Start**

It was night time when the warship finally got into Whitebeard's territory and was approaching an island that was lit up with lights.

"Vice-Admiral we are approaching an island" started a marine looking through binoculars

"Well that's nice to know idiot, just tell me some useful information and don't tell me the name of the damn island. I could care less. You know what I'm looking for" yelled back Vice-Admiral Shin

"Sorry sir, I just need for us to get a bit closer so we can look at the ships that are docked" he responded as Shin ordered the Marines to move faster. Within a few minutes they got into visual range to look at the ships.

"Sir, I recognize a few ships with Whitebeards mark including the Moby Dick. Whitebeard has to be there. And it also seems like they are having a party" reported a Marine

"Perfect! We will wait it out until day break. Drop the anchor! They will be too hammered and tired to defend themselves then and Naruto. You will attack them the minute it hits daybreak. You will kill Whitebeard then. For now you are to patrol the waters and make sure no pirates escape until then" ordered Shin

Naruto just glared at him with hatred at his loss of sleep until the man whip out his vivi in a threat. Turning around he had green energy wrap around him his eye turn a ringed red with a yellow and a black slit for the pupil.

"San" he muttered before jumping into the water and transforming into a massive shadowy shape under water. It went a little deeper before moving towards the island maintaining a safe distance.

**Island**

The Whitebeard pirates were having another celebration for the anniversary of becoming the Whitebeard pirates. (So you know a lot of the members in the anime for Whitebeard crew haven't joined yet. I'm still trying to find out a goodtime line to use but for now Ace is not born yet but Gol D. Roger is dead. So Ace is in Rouge's stomach) They were all enjoying themselves in the bar including Whitebeard who was drinking a good amount before a Whitebeard pirate came up to him gaining his attention.

"Tou-san there is a Navy warship anchored a good distance away from the island. They must have noticed us but they are not doing anything. Usually the Navy avoids or ignores us" he spoke as Whitebeard raised an eyebrow. Getting up he walked out to the balcony to see the Navy ship stationed a bit out in the waters but he felt something swimming around a bit closer.

"Ohhh what's this? It seems like the Navy has grown a bit of a backbone" he spoke with a smirk gaining everyone's attention.

"Don't worry my children, continue on celebrating. If they attack I will personally take care of them for ruining the party" he ordered with a mild glare at the Navy ship. He continued on watching the ocean for a bit as he saw a different pirate ship that was not allied to his own head toward the island. It was only when it was closer than the Marine ship that a large figure appeared above the ship and slammed it down into the ocean. Stopping with wide eyes he got a glimpse of the figures size and it was just massive.

'_What on earth was that? The size of the thing was bigger than a sea king. It seems to be only attacking ships going and leaving the island. If the Navy is controlling that then it can only me trouble for us'_ he thought

**Day Break**

The sun was just starting to appear when Whitebeard's eyes snapped opened in alarm. He quickly got up from his bed getting dressed and grabbed his weapon before stepping out. Walking on the deck of his ship he approached the edge before jumping off and landing on the docks. Turning to face the waters he saw a large form approaching with the water spreading apart as it got closer to the island. It started off heading for the ship before making an angle correction and head for him directly.

"Oh so it's me you are going after. Let's see if I can teach you some respect" he spoke clenching his fist and bringing it to the side. He released it in a swinging motion and stopping looking like he broke air with cracks appear all over along with a breaking sound. The figure kept on coming closer until it suddenly sunk far underneath the water and was erupted up smashing out of the water in a massive explosion sending it flying into the air heading for land.

The large figure smashed into the surrounding trees and rocks with a massive boom as it kept on rolling until it finally made a stop. The shockwave made all habits of the island and on the ships jump out from where they were sleeping to come out and look at the big cloud of smoke from the landing. Whitebeard had arrived at the landing to see the figure getting up and turning to face. With a wave of his weapon the cloud smoke was removed to reveal the figure behind it.

It was a large massive green turtle with a glaring eye facing him. It had two arms in the front, three long tails on the back, and a back full of sharp points. (If you haven't guessed it, it's the Sanbi from Naruto).

"So this is why that Navy ship was confident in staying that close to us" he spoke as the Sanbi glowed green and shrunken down to a smaller figure. The glowing start to reveal it to be Naruto.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto, the Marine's Hound. I can only assume that there is an admiral onboard that Navy vessel" he finished as Naruto gave him a smirk

"And that's where the fun part comes in. No there is a Vice-Admiral there who is controlling…my collar. It seems he wanted some revenge against you. But what can I say; I'm not responsible for, if they got caught in the cross-fire because they weren't strong enough. Who's to blame if he is responsible for getting my vivi card destroy freeing me" finished Naruto glancing at the Navy ship in the waters as Whitebeard did the same.

"Gurarararara! I see what you are doing. You are trying to get me to free you" he spoke in a smile

"Yes, you don't know how long I've been a slave to those fucking Marines. I just want to be free to be my own man and maybe even have my own family" he said sadly with a small smile as he now had Whitebeard's full attention.

"Family you say. How about this, become my son and I will free you from the Marines" he offered as Naruto shook his head.

"As much as I appreciate the offer I can't accept it. I have to go out and experience my own life for a while but I will offer you my help anytime you need of it" he smirked as Whitebeard smirked at him.

"Considered it done" he finished swinging his arm to the side making another massive earthquake. The ground shook a bit before from the side a huge wave was formed carrying the Naval warship on it. It came closer to the island before crashing down near the two smashing the warship into the ground with the wave. Once Naruto had seen the warship coming down he quickly moved away as he couldn't be seen for now.

**With Vice-Admiral Shin**

I could already see and hear some explosions going off and I can already tell Naruto was facing Whitebeard. I can almost picture Whitebeard's head on my wall. Closing my eyes to picture it I ignored the Marines around me panicking before that got my attention. 'Why are they panicking' was the thought that came to me before opening my eyes to see why that was. Behind the ship was a huge wave that was starting to pick it up.

"What the hell?" were the only words I can form as the ship was picked up in the wave heading towards the island. There was only one person around this area that would do that to me.

"WHITEBEARD!" I shouted as the boat came down crashing into pieces as it hit the island

**Crash site **

Vice Admiral Shin could be seen crawling out the wreckage with wounds sustain all over his body. "Where is that bloody mutt!" he roared bringing out his vivi card from his inner coat pocket. Before he could do any more than that a large boot pressed down on that hand making him yell in pain as it was pinned to the floor. Looking up he saw the tall figure of Whitebeard glaring down at him.

"Damn you Whitebeard" he growled as the man ignored his glare and reach down to rip the card from his hand.

"Wait! Give that back! Without that I'm a dead man! We need his power to help protect the waters!" he yelled as Whitebeard looked down at the card in his hand.

"No, you need this card to enslave a man so you can put the world at your mercy. Let's see how well the Marines do without their weapon" he smirked crushing the card into dust before walking away.

"Dammit! I'm done for!" he yelled in anger before a shadow appeared before him.

"You sure are. You and every one of those damn Marines that tried to put me under their thumb" glared Naruto holding his collar in his hand as his eyes now glowed bright red.

"NOOO!" "KYU!" he shouted changing his form into a large being before slamming his paw down on Shin smashing him and killing him in the process.

**A few Minutes Later at the edge of the island**

Naruto could be seen lying on the beach watching as the Whitebeard crew sailed off. He knew he could have joined them but if he did it would only cause problems. A being of his power can't be staying with a person like him. The whole Navy would be after them because they would truly rule the seas.

'It feels great to be free after so long. Immortality truly sucks but it won't be for long. I really can't believe I'm going to give it up. Some people would say I'm crazy or stupid but who wants to live forever. That would just so totally suck. I want to start a new journey when my time is up here. Not be stuck in pause forever. But for now my journey is just getting started' he thought standing up and stretching his limbs a bit.

'_Holy Land Mariejois. Here I come, I have a debt to collect with the Haruno after all' _I thought smiling as green bug like wings appeared on my back and started to flap like crazy. With seconds I was floating above the ground and flying across the ocean


End file.
